The variety ‘Kakegawa AU15’ originated from a gene pool population made in Misato, Japan. In May 1999, three Osteospermum varieties were intercrossed and F1 seed from this cross was bulked to make the population. The three varieties used in the intercross were ‘Purple Passion’ (unpatented), an unnamed Osteospermum breeding line of unknown origin with white inflorescences and day-neutral blooming, and an unnamed Osteospermum line with pink inflorescences.
In April 2000, F1 seed was sown in the greenhouse. Plants were later transplanted outdoors for evaluation in Misato, Japan. Criteria for selection included compact growth habit, day-length neutral flowering, pink inflorescence color and strong vigor. In August 2000, one single-plant selection was made based on the above criteria and vegetatively propagated by rooted cuttings in Misato, Japan. The selection subsequently was named ‘Kakegawa AU15’ and found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.